novaincfandomcom-20200214-history
BATTLES OF DOOM
"BATTLES OF DOOM" 'is an experimental event thing I've had in mind for a while now. We have this page, where polls will be created with stuff like "NOVA at its prime vs Palpatine's Empire", "Silus vs Darth Krayt", etc, for people to choose. Battles between Star Wars canon, fanon and EU versus an outside faction/person/species/weapon/etc are allowed as long as you make sure they're balanced, which means: don't do stupid stuff like putting Goku vs Palpatine, or the Time Lords at their prime vs a falling Galactic Empire, etc. Don't use the comments section as it'll become confusing, rapidly. Check the first ''"BATTLE OF DOOM" ''to see how it's done. So the following would be added to the page, depending on which battle of the pool won: NOVA at its prime vs Palpatine's Empire NOVA at its prime was a highly advanced, large empire generally described as being stupidly hi-tech. It was very rich, having many adjacent and puppet companies. Hell, they could obtain puppet ''nations. Their technological feats were enormous. Palpatine's Empire: "The Galactic Empire's territory at its peak consisted of some one and a half million member and conquered worlds, as well as sixty-nine million colonies, protectorates and puppet states spread throughout the entire galaxy, stretching from the borders of the Deep Core to at least Wild Space." - Wookieepedia. Palpatine's Empire's military was mostly composed out of the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Military. However, the fleets would prove to be somewhat insubordinate. GET READY, *Call Of Duty BO2 pre-game helicopter music*, 3, 2, 1... ''discuss! (from this point onwards, people would add edits to the page, well organized ones, with their names either on the beginning of their typing or at the end) Example: troninho: "I believe Palpatine's Empire holds the manpower advantage in this one. However, a prime NOVA has the technological capacity to tear through entire armies, not to mention its influence is also great. So, as long as NOVA's factories and research centers aren't affected, NOVA has a large chance of winning. NOVA 7/10. Galactic Empire 3/10. (NOTE: 'formating your post like exampled above is a good way of keeping the page easy to read) '''Darkplat: '''Palpatine and his empire may actually win. He and Vader are the sole commanders of their forces, they are focused and powerful. Combine that with a huge pool of forces, and they are extremely dangerous. NOVA, while advanced and wealthy, is much smaller. It also has a number of force-users in command, but they are constantly trying to one up eachother for personal benefit. This drastically dampens NOVA's fighting capability and creates a strange, embarassing streak of NOVA nearly getting defeated completely in every war they enter in. I also believe that the ''deus ex machina ways that NOVA wins it's conflicts would not work against Palpatines empire, due to the fact that even if we destroy 100 fleets of theirs, they still will have 900 more to throw at us. NOVA 2/10, Galactic Empire 8/10. 'Hataaca: ' While I don't deny the sheer numbers behind Palpatine's forces, our technology is vastly superior to his. I'm actually divided on whether we would win or not, in fact I share mostly share dark's opinion, but the 2/10 ratio for NOVA? No... much more like a 4-5/10 to me. I mean, we have mechs. MECHS Dragon/Silus : Mechs? Pah. Mechs are useless when Palpy can just blow up every single damned planet we own and teleport entire fleets with wormholes. NOVA would be wiped out in short order by Palpatine, unless NOVA's collective force users engaged Vader and took him down, then did the same with Palpatine, but that probably wouldn't work. We'd lose alot of Lrs to Vader and our HRs, while very powerful, would probably die against Palpatine, but not before possibly killing him. Unless NOVA can launch a surprise attack on the Death-Star and wipe it out, or suddenly re-create several Mass Shadow Generators, we're doomed. NOVA has a 3/10 chance of winning, in my Opinion, with the -Palpatine Voice- "FIRST GALACTIC EMPIRE!" gaining an 7/10. That said, NOVA in the present day would have an even chance to destroy the First Galactic Empire, due to the RIE, Resurgent Zephyrians, Harenarians and DawnTech helping out. If that is the case, it's a 50-50. '''Darkplat: I agree with Dragon. Most of the fight is territory, and since a mech cannot stand up to a TIE fighter or a Star Destroyer on even ground, vice versa, the main concern we would have is space battles. Our ground forces would wipe the floor with the Empire. Stormtrooper accuracy and shoddy armor, remember. Dragon/Silus: The only way we can gain a space advantage is if the SuperNOVA is in it's prime, and the entire RIE Navy pulls a Star Forge from their arse, though if we use HAC to our advantage, target life support systems, etc, the TFGE won't be able to defend themselves from a relentless assault by the full Novanian Conglomerate, but if TFGE blow up a single factory planet, wipe out a single fleet, kill a single authoratitive figure, it's all over. Darkplat: '''And because Hataca retconned the SuperNOVA as a giant RP-fuckup asset, and the REI is still not totally canon, we're done. Dragon/Silus: RIE is canon, just not in the current Era, subject to change if enough people like it. '''Darkplat: Just remembered something. NOVA at it's prime. NOVA in command of half the galaxy with enourmous fleets, the SuperNOVA at full battle strength, Alex Talis and Colonel Rahkon and General Maverick still fighting for NOVA, the Apocalyptic Sabers and Havoc Blades under our control, Coruscant in a blockade, most of the industry in the galaxy at our command. Prime-era NOVA 9/10, Galactic Empire 1/10 Dragon/Silus: We should ignore the original OP as fk chars. At least I nerf things when I'm OP, stabbing a planet that then explodes is just.... Bleh. Darkplat: NOVA at it's prime included those characters. Stop making this about yourself. Dragon/Silus: Not intending to, sorry if it came across that way. Hataca: What do you mean I retconned SuperNOVA? Also, NOVA has now a little over a 1/4 of the galaxy under it's control, so NOVA now 6/10. Troninho: '''Dis ish nuva at its praim n00b, naht mod3rnz l33t nuva '''CONCLUSION: Pre-retconned/"Prime" NOVA would win. Mostly better, except in sheer size, and a few other, minor things. DawnTech CEO Red Dawn vs Canderous Ordo/ Manda'lor the Preserver Canderous Ordo at his prime was a Mandalorian Warrior in his late fifties, renowned throughout the galaxy as a fearsome bounty hunter. He wore a full set of Beskar Mandalorian Battle Armour and used a prototype Mandalorian repeater, both kept in exceptional condition. He was augmented by Adrenal Stims and Cybernetic implants that allowed regeneration mid combat, Canderous is Fast and strong with a keen tactical mind, making him nigh invincible in combat. Red Dawn at his prime was a psychotic madman who relied heavily on experimental Dawntech technology. He was capable of superhuman speed and strength, much like his opponent. '''''Dawn's madness proved to be quite a handicap in battle, as he had a large bloodlust and lack of any tactics. This is wrong, Harenarians, much like Mandalorians, are *all* heavily trained and born for war, except the Harenarians, as known by you all, were superhuman, and the members of the Dawn family were among the elite. Dawn was very thoughtful and tactical, but an incredibly daredevil, taking what were sometimes stupid risks. (For the purposes of this battle, Dawn will not be allowed his OP as fk TOR abilities.) Dragon/Silus : This battle is very difficult to call, as Dawn's technopathy could short out Canderous' implants, but Canderous has proven to be able to continue without them, Dawn's lack of any tactics would also play a big factor in this duel, as Canderous would likely be able to outwit Dawn and herd him around, getting potshots in here and there, but Dawn would be largely unnaffected due to his prototype armour, whereas Dawn fighting Canderous in his armour would be likely the same, as Beskar is the strongest, most resistant metal in the Star Wars universe. Dawn would try to bend gravity, which Canderous would have no counter to, though using his keen tactical sense, Canderous would likely force Dawn into a situation where he couldn't rely on said technological powers. Canderous' aging body would tire after a while, but would be kept going by Stims, since Dawn would short out his implants. In the end, I'd say Canderous Ordo would be the victor, using Dawn's lack of tactical sense and mental illness to his advantage to force him into a position where he couldn't win, Dawn would likely fight, back, causing Ordo to die shortly after, but Dawn himself would have a less chance of pulling through. My verdict is Canderous Motherfking Ordo, 6/10 with Mad Scientist Dawn taking a 4/10, however it goes without saying that Canderous is a dead man if he makes the slightest flaw, and even then, might not be able to kill Dawn. There is a large chance that this battle would be fought to a standstill, in the case that Dawn manipulates gravity, it's a 50-50. Dragon/Silus: You're forgetting Dawn's complete disregard for tactics, I believe it is within Canderous' power to outwit Dawn. Let us not forget, The Empire had superior tech to the Rebels, but who prevailed? The Alliance won due to the complete lack of tactics on the Empire's part. I believe this duel would pan out much the same. troninho: i love ninja i apologize to ninjafire Formated comments are nice, but I spent 20 mins figuring out how to not post inside his comment. This has some wrong information. Dawn is a thoughtful and tactical fighter, he's just a pyshotic, masochist sociopath. His mental illness affects him in the following way: he dares more than most other people when doing anything, taking more risks, including when fighting. All that training since he was a baby wasn't for nothing. Also, because of his mental illness, he's an extreme masochist and can ignore pain (this has been proven by the fact he enjoys ''Silus' lightning, even if Silus is nearly killing him. He also gets stabbed by sabers often, and then ''plays ''with his wounds. These are just examples). You guys could've noticed how I RP Dawn's fistfights. He ''always ''goes for weakspots, as it comes out automatically because of his training. He nearly can't fight ''without ''targetting weakspots. I'd say the Perserver wouldn't risk as much as Dawn, which would leave Dawn vulnerable for a short time if he failed at employing crazy sht. These are my 2 cents. I'm not going to join the conversation right now because I'd be biased. '''CONCLUSION: Red Dawn. More resourceful, MUCH, MUUUUCH better technology, physically superior, better senses & instinct, nearly as skilled as Ordo. Ordo had the tactical advantage in this one, but that alone isn't enough to defeat someone who is (for the most part) superior to yourself. Ordo also had (even tho this is highly arguable) experience, on this one.' Silus Versakk vs Revan NOTE: THIS IS *NOT* THE OP SILUS EVERYONE ARGUED ABOUT. IT'S THE (highly) NERFED ONE. Silus Versakk: an extremely capable Force user and very good duelist who's had an extensive career in NOVA, with an interest in the ancient ways of the Rakata. He's defeated very tough opponents during his career. Revan: one of the most famous TOR characters ever. Born in the Outer Rim, Revan led a very tough life, facing down opponents like Mandalore the Ultimate, several people in the Taris dueling ring, and countless others. The rest is pretty much self explanatory. Powerful in the Force and what not (duh). BEGUNZ DA ARGUMENTZ RITE NAO N00BZ ''Dragon/Silus: ''I'm well aware that people will scream 'BIAASSSSS LELELELELE' but I believe that this match would be very close, as both Silus and Revan are high level duellists, both being able to take out high level foes, the only thing against Revan in this scenario is that he has not been credited with mastery over a lightsaber form, though from analyzing his duelling style from the 'Official Canon Duel On The Foundry' he seems to be a fighter that chains force abilities into his attacks, thus I credit him with mastery of Niman, thus he would have an understanding of the Makashi form and be able to defend against it, duelling would be moot, so it all comes down to force abilities, Revan was capable of unleashing both light and Dark in a pure storm, whilst Silus focused more on the dark, Silus was credited with the ability to pulverize the limbs of his opponents with a mere hand gesture, and both share tutiminus. In the end, I would say that Revan and Silus are completely equal. Hataca: Revan - Master of light and dark sides, Silus - Dark side. Revan wins. Dragon: Read my comment again, their force abilities are very comparable. Dragon: That's the gist of it, Nohan. Dragon: I find it funny that no one has actually EXPLAINED why Revan or Silus would win except me. Hataca pulled a half-arsed argument, but didn't explain anything. Varren T'savik vs. Atton Rand OR Kyle Katarn Since we're doing our characters vs. random powerful people, I'll do mine. Atton and T'savik are very similar in the fact that both were trained to kill force users (although technically Atton was trained to kill Jedi, but whatever). Difference is, Atton became a strong force user trained by Meetra Surik, while Varren did not. I think Varren would win not because he's my character, but because he has more gear, and knows how to use it more effectively. I'm not sure how long Atton trained with the Sith Empire, so we'll leave the factor of "who trained longer" out. Katarn was an Imperial Commando, and it's fair to assume that he MIGHT have been given training to kill Jedi. But since we don't know, leaving that factor out. Basically, it's a former Imperial Commando skilled in unarmed and ranged combat, on top of him being a powerful Jedi Master. T'savik was trained to fight force users, and trained in advanced combat anyway. The two main strengths of these two are: Katarn is a powerful force user, while Varren has a lot of tech and training to fight them. I'm not sure where to stand with this one, so discuss. Dragon: Atton was a prick. Varren wins. Yuuzhan Vong vs. United Galaxy (AT THE STATE IT IS NOW, probably will do another one when the lizard crusades RP is finished) Basically: This imaginary situation is galaxy is fighting Fraus and the Yuuzhan Vong reach the galaxy and invade. The state of the galaxy right now is: Fraus' territory is only slightly bigger than the Chiss Ascendency, and this is *debatable* but possibly stronger then them. As of now, Fraus relies on using civilian ships as cannon fodder/suicide bombers and allowing captured (or manufactured) military vessels to mop up the remains of an enemy fleet. Against the Vong, this strategy might not be so affective, as they have no qualms with shooting civilian vessels. it's also possible the suicide bomber civilian ships would do as much damage to a Vong ship as one of the Republic's ship for example. NOVA still roughly controls 1/4 of the galaxy, but production has been hurt bad as Fraus controls major manufacturing places such as Mon Calamari and Kuat Drive Yards. The Republic remains the most territory holder, but not the strongest. The Empire holds 3rd most territory, trailing behind NOVA in economy, making it the 2nd best economy in the galaxy. Factors to consider: - Would the galaxy, both miilitarly and economically, be able to handle the Yuuzhan Vong invasion? - Would the NOVA-Fraus conflict come to an end soon enough to deal with the Vong? - Would the Empire and Republic stop their own conflicts to stop the Vong? Dark - Vong. (if you dont know what the yuuzhan vong are, look it up on wookiepedia)